Strike
Strike is a 16 player game mode in 's with objectives unique to each planet, similar to the larger scale Galactic Assault. It is also played on a point system where one team must win two rounds in order to win the whole game. Overview Strike is a 16 player game mode that pits two teams of 8 against each other in small scale objective-based battles. The mode spans all three Star Wars trilogies with objectives unique to each map. Similar to Galactic Assault, one faction typically acts as the attackers and the other the defenders. Unlike Galactic Assault, the mode is played on a point system where one team is required to win two rounds to win the whole game. The mode utilizes smaller versions of the larger Maps and the only reinforcements available are the special units, that can be acquired through Battle Points. Objectives There are three types of objectives featured in Strike depending on the map: *'Capture the Flag': A member of the attacking team must grab an objective and escort it back to their transport ship with the support of their team while the defending team must try to eliminate the carrier and prevent it from being picked up or secured within the transport ship. If the objective falls in the middle of the field, the attacking team will have some time to try and pick it up again where it fell before it is reset back to its original location. *'Planting Bombs': The attacking team must plant a bomb on two separate objectives and defend these bombs once they are planted for a period of time while the defenders must defuse these bombs before they explode. *'Extraction': The attacking team must escort a payload by reaching a series of checkpoints before time expires while the defending team must try to stop them from reaching each checkpoint. The payload moves as long as one attacking player is standing by it. The attacking team must complete these objectives before they run out of tickets, which are based on lives; in other words, each time an attacker is eliminated, a ticket is lost. Matches can enter overtime if an objective is still being completed, such as a carrier still holding onto an objective or a bomb still preparing for detonation, but will end once the objective is complete. Extraction is the only objective type not to feature this ticket system, but instead a time-based system. Maps Map Rotation *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Death Star II: Command Sector North *Takodana: Maz's Castle *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Yavin 4: The Great Temple *Starkiller Base: Command Center *Endor: Research Station 9 *Naboo: Theed *Jakku: The Graveyard *Hoth: Outpost Delta *Kamino: Cloning Facility Trivia *Strike was one of the three playable multiplayer modes in the Star Wars Battlefront II Beta. It could be played on Takodana: Maz's Castle. *The Extraction-type objective previously existed as a separate mode but was merged with Strike in the Cooperation Update. Updates .}} while playing Strike.}} . *Tweaked the combat area on . *Fixed an issue where texture was missing near the East Gate Control when playing Strike on .}} Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)